


Merlin and Arthur’s New Year Adventure

by LittleMrsGrayEyes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, New Years, Sick! Merlin, based on a challenge prompt, merlin doesn’t have magic, no beta we die like men, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsGrayEyes/pseuds/LittleMrsGrayEyes
Summary: Arthur and Merlin plan to go to NYC for the ball drop, but Merlin gets sick. Arthur is being a sweet husband, Merlin finds a creative solution.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Merlin and Arthur’s New Year Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt by Mickey and the fanfic group. I had fun writing this! Thank you!’

Arthur and Merlin had been planning to attend the ball drop in NYC for 6 months. They would rent a hotel, eat dinner in the restaurant where they first met, and then go to Times Square to watch the fireworks and ring in the new year with a kiss. Unfortunately, Merlin got sick three days before they were set to leave their home in Baltimore to drive the hour and a half to NYC. Arthur decided to make Merlin some homemade soup while Merlin rested in their large bed upstairs surrounded by comfy pillows and blankets.

He’d made sure that Merlin had tissues by his side of the bed, cough drops if he needed them, and some Vaseline in case his nose got raw from blowing it. He’d given him a dosage of NyQuil before heading to their kitchen to prepare a soup. Merlin was strange, he didn’t care for regular Chicken Noodle. So Arthur had grabbed the preparations for a copycat recipe of his favorite soup from Olive Garden, the zoupa toscana. It had potatoes, kale, and Italian sausage. Arthur made sure to get the spicy sausage to help clear out Merlin’s sinuses. It was also Merlin’s favorite sausage. As the soup cooked on the stove, Arthur browsed through his phone, looking at his social media accounts to see what their friends were up to on this New Years Eve. He knew Gwaine was out on a date with a new supermodel he’d met at work. Perks of being a photographer he supposed. He vaguely remembers Gwaine telling him her name was Sophia? Or Vivian? Something like that. Gwen and Lance would be tucking their kids into bed and spending the night drinking sparkling wine and cuddling until midnight just as they always did. Elyan and Percy were visiting Percy’s dad. They’d been there since Christmas Eve. He saw that his sister Morgana and her husband Leon were at NYC as they’d planned to be. Morgana was tagging him in videos of firework displays, saying how she wished they were their with him. She’d texted earlier to ask that he give Merlin her best wishes and to tell him that next time he thought about getting sick and missing out on a fun night with her, that she’d kick his ass. Nicely of course. 

He decided while the soup simmered he’d make Merlin a hot toddy. His mother’s recipe for a cure all- especially to a common cold. The NyQuil should be wearing off soon. So he prepared it and brought the drink up to his husband, gently waking him to have him drink the contents of the glass. Merlin mumbled his thanks as his sipped the drink in a bit of a daze. Merlin hated being sick, so Arthur tried making it the best experience he could for him. He desperately hated seeing his beautiful dark haired husband upset. He told Merlin he was going check on the soup, and then he’d put on the ball drop on TV and to join him downstairs when he was more awake. Merlin agreed and told Arthur he loved him as he quietly left the room.

Arthur had just finished the last touches on the soup and got their bowls together on the coffee table in their living room. He was going to get them each a glass of water, and some bread. He had turned the television on before walking back into the kitchen when he heard movement from upstairs, he assumed Merlin coming down for dinner. As he placed the glasses and bread down on the table he’d heard Merlin call him from the stairwell. 

“Arthur! Baby come see!” 

Arthur hurried quickly to the stairwell, wondering if his husband was hurt or needed help down the stairs. However, when he reached the stairs he stopped in his tracks and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

“Merlin, sweetheart, what are you doing?”  
“I’m the ball on New Years Eve and I’m waiting to drop!” He announced cheerfully.

Arthur sighed and shook his head affectionately, “You can’t be the ball drop.”

“Why not?!” Merlin sounded offended “I’m pretty and shiny!”

“You’re naked and covered in glitter!” Arthur wondered how he’d even gotten himself covered in glitter. Did he use the Vaseline Arthur had put on the night stand?? Where did he even find that much silver glitter to begin with?

Merlin sniffed, crossing his arms and smirking at his husband, “My point still stands.” 

Arthur chuckled before climbing the stairs until he reached his husband. “Baby, let’s get you showered and then we’ll come downstairs to eat and watch the firework show on tv. I promise I’ll still give you a New Years kiss to remember,” he told him. 

Merlin smiled and nodded his acceptance, grabbing Arthur’s hand and leading him towards their bathroom. Arthur smiled fondly and followed the love of his life to the bathroom. It was indeed a Happy New Year.


End file.
